In home devices such as those complying with the TR-069 standard, a capability to autonomously upload or download files is commonly provided. Such a file upload or download may be initiated by the home device without intervention from the Auto Configuration Server (ACS). It has been noted that it may be desirable to keep the ACS informed of such uploads and downloads. A known method to inform the ACS, which has been proposed in TR-069 Amendment 2, comprises sending an “Autonomous Transfer Complete” (ATC) message from the home device to the ACS upon completion of an autonomous file upload or download.